


One Day

by orphan_account



Series: Life in the Sun [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose was at the counter, back facing him, headphones stuck in her ear, and singing.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> repost  
> set before "Searching for the Sun" when John and Rose first moved in together

Happy to be home, John Smith whistled and keyed open the front door. He’d barely made it through the last half of the workday knowing Rose had been moving all of her things into his flat. No, _their_ flat now. He couldn’t wait to cook dinner in their kitchen and then cuddle down for a film on their sofa. 

When he swung open the door, his jaunty whistle was abruptly interrupted by… noise. An odd sort of noise. He’d call it singing but it sounded more like a crazed cat trapped in a heavy downpour. Quirking a brow, John meandered down the hall and barely stifled a laugh at the scene waiting for him in the kitchen.

Rose was at the counter, back facing him, headphones stuck in her ear, and singing. Loudly. Practically at the top of her lungs. And very, _very_ badly. Her voice broke and cracked on every high note and wobbled during the lows. She obviously didn’t know all of the words, mumbling through a few patches of lyrics before enthusiastically shouting when the song resumed a familiar line. And all the while, she was swaying her hips and stirring a spoon in a bowl, arm moving to the beat in her ears. 

John crossed his arms and leaned against the doorjamb. She was saturating the space with off-key caterwauling, but it was the most adorable thing he’d ever witnessed.

Rose suddenly stopped mixing and spun around. She shrieked the moment she saw him and yanked the earbuds from her ears.  “How long have you been standin’ there?!”

“Long enough to know that you can’t sing.” He strolled next to her and kissed her cheek. “At all.”

Rose huffed. “You wanna give it a go? I’d like to hear you try and be Adele.”

“Best not. Wouldn’t want to put her out of a job.” The bowl on the counter beckoned to him, a pleasing aroma wafting in the air. “What are you makin’?”

“Banana puddin’.”

“Really?” John’s eyes widened in delight. He loved bananas, but he didn’t recall ever divulging this information.

“Yep!” She stood on her toes to reach the bowls. “Never made it before though. Hope it’s alright.”

After dishing out a generous portion for each of them, she finished the treat with a hefty dollop of fresh whipped cream. John grabbed spoons and eagerly dug in, not bothering to waste time by sitting at the table. He moaned appreciatively as soon as the comforting banana flavor hit his tongue.

“Dis is fandasdic!” he declared around a mouthful.

Rose giggled and took a large bite herself. They stood in the kitchen, side by side, in comfortable silence as they gorged. After scraping the bowl clean, John gazed down at Rose from the corner of his eye. He grinned as he watched her attempt to lick whipped cream from the corner of her mouth. Every night could be like this now. The formerly empty, cold flat would be infused with her love and warmth.

And a sudden desire struck him. He didn’t want to just live with her — he wanted Rose to be his wife.

He already had the perfect engagement ring  — his mother’s. A quick glance at Rose’s finger told him it would look magnificent on her hand. But they’d only just moved in together. It was far too soon. But he loved her with every part of him. Every cell in his body was devoted to her.

Rose caught him staring at her and smiled brightly. Like a moth to a flame, he leaned down and kissed her sweetly in response.

Today may not be the day to propose. But, one day, he’d ask. And, if he was very, very lucky, she’d make him the happiest man on the planet. ****  
  



End file.
